Property maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like cutting trees, trimming vegetation, blowing debris and the like, are typically performed by hand-held tools or power equipment. The hand-held power equipment may often be powered by gas or electric motors. Until the advent of battery powered electric tools, gas powered motors were often preferred by operators that desired, or required, a great deal of mobility. Accordingly, many walk-behind or ride-on outdoor power equipment devices, such as lawn mowers, are often powered by gas motors because they are typically required to operate over a relatively large range. However, as battery technology continues to improve, the robustness of battery powered equipment has also improved and such devices have increased in popularity.
The batteries employed in hand-held power equipment may, in some cases, be removable and/or rechargeable assemblies of a plurality of smaller cells that are arranged together in series and/or parallel arrangements in order to achieve desired output characteristics. However, when these cells are arranged together to form battery packs, it is important to consider that the battery packs can sometimes be operated in harsh or at least relatively uncontrolled conditions. Exposure to extreme temperatures, dust/debris, moisture and other conditions can present challenges for maintaining performance and/or integrity of battery packs.
To increase the robustness of battery packs that can be used in relatively inhospitable environments, it may be advantageous to provide a seal around the cells of the battery pack to limit their exposure to the environment. Battery cells generate electricity via electrochemical reactions that may generate heat. Thus, sealing of battery packs, while useful in preventing exposure to some harsh conditions, may cause cell heat to be contained so that it builds up and is difficult to dissipate effectively. This may inadvertently create high internal temperatures that could damage cells or negatively impact cell performance. Accordingly, it may be desirable to implement some form of intelligent control over charging and/or discharging of battery packs. A careful and knowledgeable operator may monitor some battery conditions or operational situations to manually control the charge/discharge rates. However, most operators are not knowledgeable enough to maximize battery operational capabilities while minimizing potentially negative impacts, and most operators also do not wish to be burdened with such tasks.